The success of semiconductors as technologically useful materials, is based on three important features: (1) the electrical conductivity of the semiconductor, especially the ability to readily tune the conductivity of the semiconductor materials; (2) the ability to readily create insulating layers, that would enable the fabrication of field-effect devices; (3) the ability to reproducibly create various field-effect devices having nanoscale dimensions. Although oxide materials have been identified that combine many of the important electronic properties of semiconductors, such as interfacial superconductivity, strain-driven ferroelectricity, interfacial ferromagnetism and colossal magnetoresistance, there still exists a need for devices having nanoscale dimensions as well as methods that allow the fabrication of such devices.
It should be noted that the information provided here is intended solely to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or the publications cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention. Each of the cited publications is incorporated by reference in its entirety.